1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of processing data, and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of processing data for improving a display quality, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using a transmission of a liquid crystal (“LC”), a data driving circuit and a gate driving circuit driving the LCD panel.
Generally, the LCD panel includes a red pixel (R), a green pixel (G), a blue pixel (B), and a plurality of data lines connected to the data driving circuit and providing a data voltage of an analogue type to color pixels. Generally, a pixel structure is a stripe type that includes one data line connected to one color pixel. Recently, in order to decrease the number of the data driving circuit, a new pixel structure decreasing the number of the data lines has been developed. For example, the new pixel structure includes a sharing pixel structure having one data line connected to color pixels being different form each other and being adjacent to each other, and a horizontal pixel structure having one data line connected to red, green and blue color pixels arranged in a direction extended parallel the data line, etc.
As described above, when one data line is connected to color pixels being different from each other, the data driving circuit sequentially outputs color data voltages different from each other to the data line.
FIG. 1 is a waveform diagram illustrating a data voltage and a gate signal applied to R, G and B pixels.
Referring to FIG. 1, R, G and B data voltages DATA different from each other are applied to one data line connected to R, G and B color pixels. In a period in which the R data voltage is changed into a G data voltage, a high glitch HG increasing the data voltage occurs. In addition, in a period in which the G data voltage is changed into a B data voltage, a low glitch LG decreasing the data voltage occurs.
In order to pre-charge the pixels, gate signals are respectively applied to each of the R, G and G pixels before a time in which each of the R, G and G data voltages is applied to each of the R, G and G pixels. The gate signal Gg is applied to the G pixel before a timing t1 in which the G data voltage is applied to the G pixel so that a data voltage higher than the G data voltage by the high glitch HG is charged in the G pixel. However, a data voltage lower than the B data voltage by the low glitch LG is charged in the B pixel. In other words, the gate signal Gb is applied to the B pixel before a timing t2 in which the B data voltage is applied to the B pixel so that the data voltage lower than the B data voltage by the low glitch LG is charged in the B pixel.
As described above, according to a transition of the data voltage, data voltages different from original data voltages are charged in the R, G and B color pixels so that non-uniform color is displayed.